marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Genis-Vell (Earth-616)
Captain Marvel, "Genny", "Starface" | Identity = Public | Affiliation = formerly , | Relatives = Captain Marvel (Mar-Vell) (father, deceased); Elysius (mother); Phyla-Vell (sister, deceased); Hulkling (half-brother); unidentified paternal grandparents (presumed deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Weight = 210 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Silver | Hair2 = (dyed blond); white when using awarenessCategory:Dyed HairCategory:Blond HairCategory:White Hair | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = Titan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer; formerly Captain in the Kree military, cardsharper, gambler, hedonist | Education = | Origin = Bio-engineered and artificially aged Titanian (Eternal)/Kree hybrid | PlaceOfBirth = Titan, (14th moon of Saturn, Sol System) | Creators = Ron Marz; Joe Phillips | First = Silver Surfer Annual Vol 1 6 | First2 = | Death = Thunderbolts Vol 1 100 | Quotation = Maybe we are all just ants, waiting to be crushed by anyone more powerful? I'd like to think that it's easier to hold the ant in your hand or watch it build its hill without interfering... as it is to step on it. Power grants you the ability to stomp down, but not the right. Only courage and vision can keep your foot off that hill. I'd like to think I'm a dude with those qualities. I only wish the people who are more powerful than I am... shared them... | Speaker = Captain Marvel | QuoteSource = Captain Marvel Vol 3 6 | HistoryText = Origins After a falling out with Captain America, Rick Jones found himself mentally drawn to a pair of extraterrestrial golden bracelets: the Nega-Bands. Donning the bands, Rick slammed his wrists together with all his might... and his atoms traded places with those of the exiled Kree, Captain Mar-Vell. Joined together, Rick and Captain Marvel lived a shared existence. During the epic Kree/Skrull War, Rick and Captain Marvel became pawns of the Kree Supreme Intelligence who unleashed the untapped psionic potential of Rick's mind -- the Destiny Force -- to put an end to the war. Sometime later, as a result of exposure to a deadly nerve gas, Captain Mar-Vell perished from incurable systemic cancer. As Rick slowly began to move on with his life, eventually getting married; Mar-Vell's love, Elysius, felt more alone than ever. Using Titanian science, Elysius sampled some of Mar-Vell's genetic structure to conceive a child: Genis. To protect him from Captain Marvel's enemies, Genis was artificially aged to maturity and taken to an isolated world where he would be safe from harm. Upon discovering his true lineage, Genis donned the Nega-Bands worn by his father and was determined to carry on his father's heroic tradition as Legacy. Eventually, Genis re-christened himself as Captain Marvel. When Rick's Destiny powers resurfaced, he and Captain Marvel became pawns in a time-spanning conflict known as the Destiny War. At the climax of the Destiny War, Captain Marvel found himself unwillingly merged with Jones, a process which triggered his latent Cosmic Awareness. Insanity When Captain Marvel was manipulated by the cosmic entities known as Entropy and Epiphany and helped them recreate the universe, the universe was remade with several differences. When the universe was recreated, so was everybody in it, including Captain Marvel himself. The Captain Marvel of this universe was the hero that the true Captain Marvel had always wanted to be, and his creation was such a success, that his mother, Elyisius, created another genetically engineered offspring, Phyla. As the insane Captain Marvel was headed for Titan, with Elysius and Eros on his trail, Elysius sent a message to Phyla telling her that her brother was coming and to be ready to fight him when he arrived on Titan. Phyla assured her mother that she could handle her brother. Elysius told Phyla that her brother had betrayed his responsibilities as Captain Marvel, and the title now belonged to Phyla. Phyla watched when Captain Marvel (Genis, not Phyla) arrived on Titan and saw that all the other Titans were out of phase, and existed a few seconds in the past or future. Captain Marvel reasoned that the Titans were afraid to face him. As Captain Marvel began to doubt his own perceptions of reality, Phyla made her presence known to her brother, whom became incredibly confused at her existence, remembering her, but feeling as if he shouldn't. Phyla began to bicker with her older brother, flaunting the fact that their mother had given her the title of Captain Marvel, and filling her brother's head with doubt. Captain Marvel then attacked Phyla, and the two began to fight. Phyla hit Captain Marvel with a couple of energy blasts. However, he seemed more annoyed by them than anything else. Phyla claimed to her older brother that he was the first draft and he was a fluke, the one that made all the mistakes. Phyla claimed that she was the one with which their mother got it right. Captain Marvel then continued fighting with Phyla, and eventually gained the upper hand. However, before Captain Marvel could badly injure his sister, several Titans (including Elysius and Eros) intervened. In response, Captain Marvel opened a portal which caused Phyla, Eros, and Elysius to be sucked into it. But at the last second, Phyla formed an energy lasso and pulled Captain Marvel into the portal with them. Now in a realm that had different physical laws and was truly not of this universe, the minds of Eros and Elysius were able to overcome the less-experienced mind of Captain Marvel. They were able to expel his insanity. Genis continues to see Epiphany however, and she asks him if he was just faking not being insane anymore while at the same time as Rick asked him if he was all right again. Genis responded: "Right. That's...absolutely right.", although with no indication to whom he was talking to. Phyla met with Rick Jones, who was molecularly-bonded to Captain Marvel, in an office that Captain Marvel had set up for himself so that if anybody needed help they could call him. Phyla explained to both Rick Jones and Captain Marvel that nobody was going to come to them for help, because now the universe was terrified of Captain Marvel for the atrocities that he committed while he was insane. She also suggested that Captain Marvel yield the title to her, which Captain Marvel was not willing to do. Before the conversation could continue, they were interrupted by the arrival of an alternate super-powered version of Marlo Jones, whom attacked Rick. Phyla attacked this alternate-version of Marlo and kicked her in the face, but was then promptly punched into orbit. Later on, while Captain Marvel was fighting the alternate-version of Marlo, Phyla returned and fired an energy blast at her. But by that time, the alternate-version of Marlo had deteriorated into nothing. While Captain Marvel traveled to the future to resolve the conflict with the future Marlo, he sent Phyla to the apartment of the Marlo Jones of Earth-616 and Moondragon to make sure they were safe in the present as well. Phyla introduced herself and explained why she was there in very little detail. Captain Marvel arrived in the future he had predicted, where the Shi'ar, Skrull and Kree Empires had united to lay waste to the Earth. Only a very small percentage of humanity remained. Captain Marvel met with his future self, as well as his future son, who were keeping Marlo frozen in order to prevent her from dying. Captain Marvel merged with his future self, and using his future self's experience and skill with their powers, managed to defeat the coalition of Empires and scare them from ever returning. After this, he expelled the essence of his future self. This made Captain Marvel a hero and a god in the eyes of the humans. He continued to travel forward, arriving at a time where the stories of his exploits had become fairy tales and only a small following still worshipped him. This following was led by Captain Marvel's son, Ely. Captain Marvel questioned him for information about Marlo and switched places with Rick Jones who did some questioning of his own. Ely revealed some new powers however, and seemingly destroyed Rick Jones and took his Nega-Bands. Odyssey Phyla inquired to Moondragon as to whether or not her and Marlo were "together." Moondragon responded that it was none of Phyla's business. Meanwhile, Marlo was attacked by the Magus in the bathroom and was being pulled through a portal in the mirror when Phyla burst in and shattered the mirror with an energy blast, saving Marlo. Phyla insisted that Marlo accompany her to Titan where she would be able to protect Marlo far better and more efficiently with Titanian science at her disposal. Marlo hesitantly agreed and left with Phyla for Titan. Phyla led Marlo into the main monitor room of their base on Titan, explaining what had happened with the alternate Marlo along the way, causing a great deal of shock and some mild fear in Marlo of Earth-616, as well as bickering with Marlo a bit. Phyla explained that from the monitor room, they would know if the Magus approached. Phyla used the technology of the monitor room to discover that the Magus was on Earth. She then observed the Magus attacking and badly injuring Moondragon through a view screen. Phyla tried to hold back Marlo, who was thrown into a fit of rage upon seeing Magus injure Moondragon. Meanwhile, Rick Jones had in fact not been killed by Ely, but instead launched into the future and still maintained his connection to Captain Marvel. Ely was revealed to be working for Magus together with the future Marlo. Captain Marvel directed Rick Jones to the location of his Nega-Bands, and Rick Jones arrived to find Ely and Marlo. Ely gave Jones his Nega-Bands back and forcibly summoned Captain Marvel, before attacking him, using Phyla's Nega-Bands. Ely revealed that the force created by their fight would free Magus from the limbo in which he was trapped. Captain Marvel refused to fight him however, since he had learned what happened to Marlo and to stop his son, resolved to kill him as an infant, which erased Ely from existence. A grief struck Captain Marvel returned to the present. As Captain Marvel reentered the present day through a time portal, Phyla and Marlo assumed it would be the Magus coming through the portal, and Phyla prepared to fight and held the still enraged Marlo back. When Captain Marvel entered through the portal, Phyla noticed he was in great pain, and tried to get him to confide in her what was weighing so heavily on his mind. He refused to tell her. After Moondragon lied about her affection for Marlo to make it easier for Marlo to leave her for Rick Jones, Phyla confronted Moondragon and told her that she could tell that Moondragon was making that up. She also told Moondragon she found that very attractive. She then invited Moondragon to go and see the spiral nebula near Renault VII with her. However, before anything more could happen, a portal opened which the curious Phyla and Moondragon wandered through. Unbeknownst to them the portal had been opened by Eulogy, who was striking the set of the universe of Captain Marvel. Thunderbolts Genis came to Earth and joined the Thunderbolts. He was able to recover, displaying a remarkedly different appearance and uses of his powers. Genis' use of the Photon name caused him to quarrel with Monica Rambeau, who also called herself Photon and, at one time, "Captain Marvel". In the end, Genis was allowed to use the Photon name and Monica agreed on a new code-name: Pulsar. Genis' powers seemed to rage out of control to the point where his Nega-Bands were absorbed into his body. Genis also was continually drawing more and more energy into himself. Helmut Zemo returned to the Thunderbolts announcing he was behind Genis' return, but that something had gone wrong. An examination of other counterparts showed that Genis was a threat to the universe. Zemo used the moonstones to kill Genis by sending his body parts into separate parts of the Darkforce dimension so that they could never be rejoined. | Powers = Genis-Vell possessed latent power potential thanks to his unique inheritance. Being the offspring of a genetically enhanced Kree Super soldier backed by vast cosmological bolstering and a genetically perfected Titanian Eternal, a race that boasts incredible self augmentative capabilities inherent within their species. Kree/Eternal Physiology Due to his mixed heritage as both a Kree warrior on his Father's side and godlike eternal on his Mothers's side of the family. Genis-Vell had within vast, virtually limitless potential, even greater than that of his repetitively gene-augmented father. As such he possessed the natural attributes of the Kree race; e.i. resistance to poison, toxins, disease and infections as well as a higher natural physical capability. And as an Eternal pertaining to superior anatomical dynamism as well as psionic and cosmic energy reserves which they use to bolster their physical power to greater heights. * Super-Humanoid Strength. Like his shared parents Genis-Vell boasted supernormal physical strength as a natural aspect of his birth. Unlike his father however Genis was naturally born stronger than him, being able to lift more than 15 tons with minimal effort long before he recived his Nega Bands. * Super-Humanoid Durability. While it was never stated to how resiliant he was to physical injury, Genis is show to being able of taking and surviving incredible amounts of traumatic force. Be it from powerful heroes such as the Avengers and the Sentry, villains like the Thunderbolts back by a moonstone empowered Zemo or even cosmic entities such as Galactus or Arishem the celestial Judge. So tough was Genis-Vell's biophysical tissues that he could live through a Shi'ar space-time denotative charge with only his cloths being ruined while the fabric of reality had been sundered for hundreds of solar cycles around. * Super-Humanoid Speed. Genis-Vell speed and maneuvering were impressively high even for a Kree/titanian hybrid. Whether it be flying on while on foot he can easily outpace the fastest know means of transport. * Super-Humanoid Agility. Photon's agility, balance, and body coordination were enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest Earth athlete. Even moreso beyond that of many Kree and most Eternals, able to dodge the cosmic force of a celestial with ease while in flight * Super-Humanoid Reflexes. Genis's reflexes and reactions were beyond those of the finest athlete; be they human or Kree even. Which made it possible for him to dodge gunfire, even at point-blank range, or laser artillery even from multiple starships at a same time while in space. * Self-Sustenance. Unlike his father Mar-Vell, Genis-Vell had a natural ability to survive in inhospitable environments long before he acquired his Nega Bands. Being able to survive in the vacuum of space without need oxygen or suffering from temperature extremes. As Genis-Vell's life stretched onward and outward over the coarse of his adventures. He would eventually discover the truest roots of his almighty power afforded to him by his predecessors, namely that he was a stellar energy battery with the capacity to empower himself cosmologically or esoterically by feeding on the ambient energies within existance to increase is already impressive powers. Powers which had been further magnified beyond their core level with the addition of his fathers Nega-Bands from which he could draw virtually limitless amounts of energy from alternate universes. Stellar Energy Metabolics: Inheriting his mother and father’s energy-based powers, Genis-Vell could absorb and metabolize stellar energy, giving him all sorts of phenomenal cosmic power which he regularly used to ballast his body and mind. Building both to incredible heights. But his access to these powers were limited to his reliance on the Kree Nega Bands that he often made use of. * Bolstered Strength: When fueling up on cosmic power, Genis' strength reaches up to the multi 100 ton range. Being able to battle and best the likes of The Maestro, King Hyperion, Drax The Destroyer (post infinity watch) and even trade blows with The Sentry with ease. * Bolstered Durability: Genis-Vell could easily trade blows with powerhouses like the very first frost giants or the vastly superior strength of The Maestro and come out of it physically unscathed. * Bolstered Speed: Captain Marvel's speed while in battle is several times that of baseline humans and most superhuman. Able to move, jump and strike several hundred times in less than a microsecond agaisnt more physically robust opponents with ease. * FTL Flight: Genis is able to traverse at luminal and super luminal speeds easily, being able to reach Hala Prime from Earth in micro seconds or keep up with the silver surfer while the two flew through space together. * Remote Teleportation: Genis-Vell is able to teleport himself and others to and from any known point within the universe at will. Even being able to warp to and from the Negative Zone, the Microverse or alternate points in space & time at any given location he can conceive of. Once taking a doomed planet beset by an alien armada and teleporting it to an entirely different sector of space. * Photonic Energy Blasts: Like his parents, Captain Marvel could harness and discharge stellar energies as potent photon blasts from his hands which could decimate most anything they were faced against. Manipulation of Psionic & Cosmic Energy Over time Genis' power over cosmic energies would transcend beyond the universal threshold especially when coupled with the Nega-Bands. Moreover because of his Titanian Background he possessed, vast if latent, psionic capabilities greatly surpassing those of many other Eternals to date. When he became unhinged his cosmic power only grew ever stronger and broader with use. * Omni-Energy Projection & Absorption: Marvel's ability to control energy was limitless. Being able to absorb multiple forms of energy in any and all its forms; be it magic, electric, photonic, cosmic and atomic, but the full extent of his powers is unknown. The amount of force he could emit was so vast, so potent that he was able to kill a multiversal incarnate Eternity, destroying all of reality. He was even able to help Eternity's son Entropy in restarting the multiverse. * Energy Infusion: Genis had various means of utilizing his energy-based powers more creatively. Such as choosing to project energy blasts through his gun, channeling it through his fists for increased melee, visually dramatic purposes, etc. * Immortality/Resurrection Augmentation: Captain Marvel would eventually learn that because he was a cosmic nexus for extra-normal energies he was practically undying in that regard. Using his powers to their ultimate peak he once killed himself only to revive shortly afterwards, before becoming unhinged he learned to utilize this aspect of his gifts to heal and restore a fallen Silver Surfer after he'd been killed by a Doombot which leached his cosmic power away. Further down the he found out he was powerful enough to resurrect Rick Jones, reanimate the dead and similarly revive an alien serial killer while mistakenly bestowing some of his power on him. * Illusion Casting: By bending light with his abilities Photon could project 3-D holographic images of himself or whatever he could envision into reality. Mainly using it as a long range means of communication. * Force-Field Manipulation: Genis-vell was so adept at manipulating ambient energy through the Nega-Bands he could create and shape protective energy barriers which he had total control over. More than using it for himself he even created protective shielding around others by focusing his powers on them. * Metapathy: In his Photon persona, Genis became able to read, sense, broadcast and receive psychic imprints from across the multiverse and back. This in tune with his Hyper-Cosmic Awareness enabled him to manipulate psychoactive phenomena from the past, present, ever changing future as well as from alternate timelines and realities as a whole. Through which he was also able to give People insight into their own history, such as showing The Punisher his future which in turn had Castle in tears, help King Thor discover the truth about the relationship of the Asgardians and the Ice Giants, making him uncover the lies spread by Odin. Even telepathically learn and incorporate combat skills and fighting techniques from the Terran and a many of Asgards finest warriors into himself. At one point, Genis was bonded physically and mentally to Rick Jones on the molecular level, allowing the two to share a symbiotic relationship and communicate telepathically between themselves. However, they could only exist in separate dimensions, typically the Earth dimension and the Negative Zone (later, the microverse), and would switch places whenever the Earth-bound counterpart struck the Nega-Bands together. Hyper-Cosmic Awareness: While bonded to Mr. Jones, Genis later manifested a version of his father’s "Cosmic Awareness" somehow activated by their physical union and broadened with his transformation into a more "mature" form of himself from the future. This awareness granted him a sort of omnipresent consciousness that enables him to perceive objects, individuals, and cosmic threats or anything of significance to him anywhere, even if they were cloaked by invisibility or illusion. However, Genis's newfound cosmic awareness initially proved unreliable, sometimes feeding him distorted or illusory information. Despite a series of meditative techniques, his cosmic awareness drove him insane, although he thus exhibited greater use of this power, using it to see possible futures, definite futures, and alternate universes, and to project his cosmic awareness into others so that they can see their past, present, or future. He had also used it to communicate with the dead. While in the House of M reality, Genis' awareness enabled him to see through the refabrication of reality created by the Scarlet Witch. As it revealed to him the distorted nature of that universe, Genis inadvertently collapsed and expanded all of reality for a second accidentally bisecting it, dividing everybody and everything in a range of 500 km into what is, was and could be. Alternate-Self Interaction: As his Cosmic Awareness kicked into overdrive, Genis-Vell eventually became aware of he/himself and his from across the stretch of infinity. Making him essentially omnipresent via his linking with himself across all of space/time, anything they see feel or experience he's made instantly aware of it. This newfound sense of self is what initially drove him insane as his mind was constantly bombarded with the memories and sensory input of his doppelgangers or parachronal iterations on a regular basis. Genis became so adept at this ability that he traveled through time and assimilated his future self and all of his acquired attributes over the years, increasing Genis's already vast powers. Cosmological Force Physiology: When Genis' mental state became unstable, he no longer held himself back in regards to his powers, which increased exponentially, especially when coupled with the Nega-Bands. He began using his powers in ways he hadn't before, such as once after his separation from Jones and taking into all corners of reality by Helmut Zemo. Genis's powers were thrown into overdrive, so much so that he leeched off the atomic energy holding his Nega Bands together. Absorbing them and their powers into himself, as a result, he became a physical manifestation of Photonic energy able to tap into the fullest ebb of his cosmic power and beyond. Nega-Band Assimilation. Genis-Vell like his father, could also drawn power from the Nega-Bands themselves. When he achieved his fullest potential, Genis consumed the Nega Bands making their power and access to other universes his own. * Space-Time Manipulation: Before his transcendence into his final form, Genis found he could manipulate space/time to his will by traversing it freely. Meeting his future self as well as summon past versions of himself and others, bend the fabric of area around himself to get the drop on a galactic coalition fleet of Kree, Shi'ar and Skrull warships and physically view as well as project all of space/time as a detailed mapping scope. Potentially he could also bisect space, dividing everybody and everything over great expanses into what is, was and could be. * Electromagnetic Warping (Latent): The Radioactive Man, had theorized that he could manipulate the photons of which all things are composed, implying he has large scale reality-altering powers. Genis potentially had the power to warp existence on a multiversal scale having once helped destroy and recreate infinity with the help of Entropy. This also made him a potential danger as he was in the process of destroying all of reality in the future. * Trans-dimensional Shunts: Because of his unique pan-dimensional existence due to his presence stretching to the past, present and future of multiple realities at the same time. Genis is able to open portals to different timelines and alternate dimensions on a whim, having warped himself and Robert to multiple universes at once as they fought each other throughout infinity opening various portals that could access various points in space/time and different realities/dimensions. | Abilities = Genis once served in the , although the exact extent of his abilities and skills remain unrevealed. | Strength = Originally 15 Tons. Currently, at his normal levels, Genis is capable of lifting over 100 tons, as evidenced by his battle with the Sentry. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Nega-Bands: Gifted onto him by Starfox as he came of age, Genis was given his fathers Nega Bands to better capitalize on the use of his powers. | Transportation = | Weapons = Genis sometimes carries an energy pistol of Kree design. This pistol is powered by the energy his body produces. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} hu:Csodakapitány (Genis-Vell) pt-br:Genis-Vell (Earth-616) Category:Killed by Baron Zemo Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Flight Category:Characters who have used Drugs Category:Titanian/Kree Hybrids Category:Vell Family Category:Eternal Experiment Category:Destiny War Participants Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Illusionists Category:Time Travelers Category:Telepaths Category:Teleporters